A slat structure of this type and a nut stacking mechanism of this type are known, for example, from EP 1 595 053 B1.
The drawback of the nut stacking mechanism from EP 1 595 053 B1 is that, when the slats are fully driven out in the sliding zone, an opening is formed between the first slat and a possible construction which is adjoined by the slat structure or forms part of the slat structure. The first slat is the slat which, when the slats are pushed into the stacking zone, first arrives in this stacking zone or remains herein and, when the slats are pushed out, last leaves the stacking zone or remains herein. Generally, this opening will extend between the first slat and that surface of the construction which is closest to the first slat, which surface is virtually parallel to this slat. Adjacent to the surface which is to be screened off, an additional space also needs to be provided as a stacking zone. This opening is often not wanted, since, at the height of this opening, there is no protection against solar radiation or precipitation, or because of safety reasons, or because of aesthetic requirements. In these cases, a separate permanent screening needs to be provided for this opening. This is in many cases undesirable.